


Let's Stop the World

by petersfeather



Series: Found Family [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hopper - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cussing, Dad Hopper, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thanks, bc i fucking refuse to let this child suffer anymore, billy is new to positive affection, bratty billy, canon is trash sorry bout it, doin my best over here, happy Billy Hagrove, he's trying to get used to it, sorta - Freeform, that's basically the only reason my stuff is ever rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: "Billy’s bound to be touch starved right because before Hop the only form of physical contact he would get from his dad would be violence. So how would Hop help get Billy used to touching again without flinching"~~~Billy jumps and drops the glass.Because see... Hop has a few inches on Neil. And is a lot bigger than Neil and stronger than Neil and Billy just? Thinks it’s gonna be the same. Thinks touches are gonna come with bruises.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Found Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534922
Comments: 8
Kudos: 344





	1. You've Seen the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> this is gonna have chapters!! I'd just like to warn y'all that the chapters don't necessarily follow a narrative, I'm putting chapters bc they all basically relate to each other! So like, this touchstarved one, another touchstarved one, and then a bunch of headcanons about Hop and bear hugs. ^U^
> 
> Prompt in the summary!
> 
> Title of the fic and the chapter from I Melt With You - Modern English)

Billy is hard with intimacy at ALL at first. Like touching people without feeling like there’s poison running through him is just ROUGH for him. Without feeling like either he or the other person is gonna break.

He's upset about it, but it comes out with Steve too. It takes a _lot_ to trust that Steve is gonna touch him with love and not malice. Is gonna adore his body rather than shame it. Because Billy is a cocky son of a bitch but if being naked isn’t an obvious power play and is instead an act of vulnerable intimacy… nuh uh. It's just _frightening_. It all feels so worrying and uncertain. He thinks he's hot shit, he knows he's a stunner, but when Steve is the one undressing him and looking at him and _seeing_ him? It just took a lot out of him.

But that's love. And it was very new for Billy, yes, but he was no stranger to touches like that when he got to Hawkins. There were boys back in San Diego. Boys who cared for him.

And all of that is _very_ different than being touched by an authority figure, _especially_ a male one.

Because being touched with love by someone even close to romantic is nerve-wracking, but being touched with care by an authority figure is downright _frightening_ to Billy because it just _never happened_.

Billy didn't grow up in a "hugging household". His mom used to hug him when she was around. His dad refused to touch him most of the time, unless that touch was sharp and fleeting. Nothing was ever soft. No touch was ever kind or caring or... hell, _fatherly_. If it ever was, it was terrifyingly jarring.

And then comes the subject of Hop. Because Hop used to be a VERY, VERY antisocial person following his daughter’s death and coming back to Hawkins to be the Police Chief. The man lives in the fucking _woods_, he doesn’t wanna deal with more people than he has to. But now that he has _children?_ And a bunch of other little brats who come along with those children? He is BEAR. HUG. CENTRAL. This man does that Test of Strength thing where it _kinda_ feels like he’s gonna collapse one of your lungs but it’s just to embarrass you and piss you off and keep you from doing other things like literally ANYTHING ELSE because he demands near-aggressive affection like that.

But that shit? Doesn’t fly with Billy. Not at the beginning. The first hug Hop tries to give Billy is a hug goodnight after he hears Billy get up to grab a glass of water. The boy has tears in his eyes because he had a horrible nightmare and couldn’t shake it, and it happens frequently, honestly. But Billy always does his best to stay quiet when he has sleepless nights, especially at the beginning. He's just nervous about things going to shit. Everything seems like it's on a fine line. For years now he's been walking on eggshells just _existing_ and he's not going to stop now.

But Bear Hug Hop sees Billy looking the smallest he's ever seen him. Sees him standing in the kitchen shaking slightly, tapping a finger on the glass he's holding, looking down at the water as he sloshes it around inbetween sips.

Hop walks over slowly, looks down at Billy like he does when El first came to the cabin, a deer in headlights of a girl. And with that, opens his arms up for a hug, comes in close, reaches-

Billy jumps and drops the glass.

Because see... Hop has a few inches on Neil. And is a lot bigger than Neil and stronger than Neil and Billy just? Thinks it’s gonna be the same. Thinks touches are gonna come with bruises.

And Hop kinda freaks a bit, looking down at the broken glass at their feet a little shocked as he tells Billy not to worry about it, that he’ll clean it up.

And when he places a heavy hand on Billy’s shoulder as he introduces him to a friend at the grocery store, with a "this is my boy-", Billy shrinks immediately and ducks away. Hopper takes his hand off quickly, looking at Billy with all the concern in the world, especially when the boy straightens up and hardens his face like nothing just happened

And honestly, Hop just kinda adopts the same mannerisms he’d use on a stray animal in the street. He starts with softer pats on the shoulder, putting his hand up a bit in a slow display of his intentions, before moving it slowly and then patting the side of Billy’s shoulder. No potential for grabbing at necks or forcing him anywhere, just small pats and a little rub of his thumb. Billy softens up a bit each time.

The first hug Hop actually succeeds in giving Billy is because Billy is distraught one night and just can’t keep his emotions in anymore. He’s a little drunk, a little stumbly, maybe even a little crossed because he was trying everything to keep the nightmares at bay but it _wasn’t working._ The weed just made him anxious, made his heart beat faster, made him _confused._

And so he kinda falls into Hop's hug and he’s tense as all HELL, tenses up more when Hop starts rubbing his back, but Hopper holds back from giving his typical bear hug and lets his arms be just light enough so Billy can pull away if he needs to and he rubs his back gently and Billy finally, finally, _finally_ relaxes. Digs his forehead into Hop’s chest for a second with a sob before he pulls away and rubs the snot from his nose and he’s looking down at his shoes as he mumbles out a quiet _“Thanks.”_ before he heads to bed.

Hop’s heart absolutely melts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy is hurt and deserves comfort!
> 
> You can find this specific post on my blog [right here!](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187335734730/billys-bound-to-be-touch-starved-right-because)
> 
> You can also come yell at me/read more of my stuff like this/hang around just to hang around on my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) I'm in school at the moment so things are _very_ slow going.
> 
> you can also find me at my main blog [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see me be a dork!
> 
> See ya in the next one where we get more Billy needing hugs.


	2. It's Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Touchstarved Billy wanting but not knowing how to ask for hugs and closeness. So he play fights with Hopper all the time. Sometimes he even tries to get Hop mad so maybe hop’ll get mad and hit him - a touch that is familiar and the only kind of touch he feels ”safe” with. But soon Hop figures it out and tells Billy he doesnt need to ask or do something - Billy can just hug him. Whenever he wants. And Billy does. Sometimes just a Quick one in passing, sometimes for a lot longer. Hugs are now safe"
> 
> "Okay how about hop dealing with billy like billy seeking his attention and wanting some comfort"
> 
> ~~~
> 
> It’s just different with Hopper. Obviously. This is his _dad_ and even though he’s not as scary he’s still a very large, very authoritative man that Billy would feel very stupid asking for a hug or something.
> 
> Therefore, play fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi!
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> Hi there!
> 
> This is mainly about Billy and Hop and their father/son relationship that I insist they have bc..... i insist upon it. Sorry bout it. I just insist. I may or may not add in this series the way that I think all of this went down. I'm still thinking about how to even go about this series in general!! Like if I should include EVERYTHING I've written or just the asks???? it's a process. let me know if you have any ideas.
> 
> The prompts are in the summary! They're both for the same answer.
> 
> (Title of the fic and chapter from I Melt With You - Modern English)

So Billy play-fights with like… EVERYONE. He taught Max how to wrestle. He’s _always_ ruffling El’s and Will’s hair. He puts Jonathan in headlocks. He pokes Robin _all_ the fucking time because Robin is best friends with his boyfriend so he has to be friends with Robin. They actually get along in an "I hate you so much." way that's always said with a smile. He’s always pinching or hitting Steve in playful ways and they’re _always_ play fighting (and it almost always turns into sex woops).

And it’s because he’s touchstarved! It’s because our sweet lil' Billy doesn’t how the Fuck to express affection so it goes from “wow this person is cool how do I tell them?” to “I’m here to annoy you, shut up I’m doing this to _annoy you_ because _you annoy me."_

And it’s the same with Hop. It takes a little longer because Billy was definitely nervous around Hop to begin with, but when Hop proves that he’s not going to hurt him, Billy starts to _crave_ them. Billy just likes safe touches and Hop’s hugs, while incredibly embarrassing most of the time, are _comforting_. They’re so nice and they’re insanely warm and they’re just _safe_ and that’s all Billy really wants.

Thing is, Billy literally never asks because he 100% doesn’t know how. How does someone even ask for one? He’s never even asked _Steve_ for hugs, he just attacks him with random hugs and a kiss here and there because it’s safe and he can. Steve is a lot touchier than Billy is anyway, so it’s not like he really has to ask for anything because Steve is always playing with Billy’s hair or rubbing circles on his back or stroking his thigh.

It’s just different with Hopper. Obviously. This is his _dad_ and even though he’s not as scary he’s still a very large, very authoritative man that Billy would feel very stupid asking for a hug or something.

Therefore, play fighting.

He’ll lightly shove Hopper out of the way when Hop’s standing in the kitchen and Billy wants to get his coffee. He’ll hip check Hop when they’re standing in line for the till at the store. He’ll bop the top of Hopper’s head when Hop is watching TV and Billy’s passing behind the sofa.

And Hop is _very very_ careful about how he reacts. Hop will flick Billy’s shoulder or arm. He’ll hip check Billy back, but a little softer. He’ll gently swat the air next to Billy but not really touch him.

Sometimes when Billy is about to walk past Hop he’ll put his fists up and start bouncing around like he’s getting ready to box him before he lightly punches Hop’s chest and shoulder and arms and back. He bounces around him like a boxer. Hop responds by pretending to get injured, limping away lightly while Billy and El chuckle.

But other times... Billy hurts to feel something. And Steve isn’t around and it wouldn’t even work anyway because Billy can’t stop thinking about the past decade of his life. The sudden absence of something that was so consistent and strong and _horrible_ but so intensely present. And it was gone so suddenly and some twisted and sick part of his mind convinces him that he misses it but really it’s just that he feels he deserves it. He’s been tricked into thinking he deserved it. And the absence is too sudden and too painful for Billy.

So he tries to incite it. He acts like a damn brat. He shoves Hop for real if he’s in his way or he punches his shoulder when Hop makes a joke or he “accidentally” kicks him when he gets up from the table because Hop just said Billy can’t go out this weekend.

He tries to force it. And Hop will get red and puff up and do absolutely _fuck all_ because he’s made a promise to Billy and he’s keeping it. He’s not going to hurt him because “I don’t want to hurt you, kid. _No one_ should be hurting you.”

But it’s during one week where Billy gets _real_ touchy that Hop realizes what’s happening. Billy ruffles and pulls at El’s hair, flicks her shoulder, taps her foot lightly with his to pretend like he’s gonna step on it. He knocks on Hop’s shoulder to ask him a question, kicks his ankle lightly when they walk side by side, drums on his shoulders when Hop is watching TV and Billy is telling him about his date with Steve tonight. And Hop starts to notice Billy pausing a bit after every interaction. The guard on his face falls like he’s thinking of asking something before he moves away and suddenly Hop just _knows._

And so one day at breakfast, when Billy is flicking Hop’s knuckles and telling him about how stupid this one particular teacher is, Hop just kind of watches Billy flick him with slight irritation and chuckles.

“Y’know kid, if you like… need a hug or something, you can just ask.”

“Huh?” Billy asks, pulling his hand away, face blanching.

“You don’t even have to ask, actually. Like, if you just need some attention just… hug me. That’s fine.” Hop shovels a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth and watches Billy’s face turn red.

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.” Billy pouts, eating his own cereal now with a pouting face. Hopper laughs a big booming laugh, finishes up his cereal, and pats Billy’s head as he goes to put his bowl in the sink. Billy swats at it.

“Sure, son. Sure.”

Billy grumbles.

But… he takes Hop up on the offer.

It takes a few days, but Billy starts hugging Hop a lot more. Before he leaves the house sometimes he’ll hug him. When Hop comes back home from work sometimes he’ll hug him hello. Before bed he’ll give him a quick hug and a goodnight. He’ll hug him just after dinner and say thank you.

Then, if he’s had a long tiring day and just needs some comfort, he’ll hug him for a real long time. He’ll bury his head in a bit and just stand there and feel Hop’s arms around him. He’ll listen to Hop’s steady heartbeat until he gets a little sleepy because of it. He’ll hug him when he’s sleepless and struggling and needs someone warm to comfort him for a good minute or so.

And let me tell you, _Hop_ fucking loves it too! Hop is a struggling, stressed out, broken person as well. Hop deals with So Much Shit and doesn’t get a lot of consistent love and affection. And when Billy hugs him, it’s like he’s being picked or something. It’s the happiest and loveliest reminder that Billy trusts him. It’s just… it’s such a lovely thing that’s so beneficial for both of them.

But of course, Billy still play fights with Hopper. Because hey, sometimes fake punches are a little more fun than soft hugs. what can ya do. And Hop loves that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my child. his name is Billy. his father's name is Jim Hopper. no i am NOT taking criticism at this time, thank you, have a nice day.
> 
> (anyway)
> 
> thanks for reading my nonsense!! up next in this very silly little series of ficlets is headcanons about Hop giving bear hugs. I might just make that a completely separate fic. would that make more sense?? someone please enlighten me, I have very little clue of what I'm doing.
> 
> ANYWAY, if you enjoyed this at all, you can come find me and my silly little Found Family stuff over [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! I have more writing over there, I have me being a mess over there, I have me crying over fluff and angst over there, you name it! come yell at me! it may take me a while to respond to any yellings bc of the void I currently reside in (re: 4th year of college) but trust me, I'll hear it!
> 
> you can also catch me at my main blog [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/) on tumblr where I act like a dork like it's going out of style.
> 
> thanks so much for reading and I adore your soul ♥


End file.
